1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for mounting aircraft supply systems.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In order to supply the various systems present in an aircraft, it is necessary to mount the associated (electric, hydraulic, pneumatic, etc.) supply systems. These supply systems are in the form of wiring, pipes and other pathways. They are arranged on the fuselage structure, in particular between the frames which hold the fuselage structure, in the plane of its section. These frames are connected to a reinforcement along the longitudinal axis of the aircraft, provided by stringers. Since the space available for installing the supply systems is located mainly in the region of the stringers and the panels forming the airplane skin, this volume is decisive for the installation of the systems in the pressurized cabin.
The pipes, wires, wire assemblies, electrical harnesses or strands are thus mounted on the frames above the stringers of the fuselage with the aid of a mounting device having a cross member (or rod) which connects two frames or two stringers together. Such a mounting device has lugs attached to the cross member, clamping collars that receive one or more wires being engaged in said lugs. These lugs and clamping collars are separated by a spacing (fixed distance) which depends intrinsically on the type of aircraft in question.
The major drawback of these prior art devices is that they do not benefit from any standardization. This is because each aircraft has a spacing between the supply systems which is specific to said aircraft. Now, the mounting devices of these systems are not adaptable in any way: it is frequently impossible, at the present time, to use one and the same mounting device for any kind of aircraft. Furthermore, including for one and the same aircraft, it is necessary to produce a new mounting device each time the spacing between the supply systems changes, for whatever reason. As a result, these mounting devices are not covered by any standard.
There are thus a large number of references associated with these mounting devices, and this proves to be problematic for the manufacture, storage, handling, etc., thereof. The abovementioned problems thus make in particular the management of the logistic chain of the parts of the aircraft more complex, generating additional costs and delays in delivering the apparatus.
Furthermore, these mounting devices, in particular the cross members, are very frequently produced from metal materials such that new cross members can be rapidly manufactured upon each modification in the spacing. The use of metal materials also proves to be detrimental on account of the intrinsic increase in the weight of the aircraft and thus the operating costs thereof.
US 2010/0127128 A1 (published on May 27, 2010) discloses a device for mounting equipment on a structural framework of a vehicle, comprising fasteners, fastener supports and rails. The fastener supports presented in said document comprise an elastic clip for securing them to the rails. Such a device has the drawback that the fastener supports are secured only weakly to the rails. Specifically, the fastener supports may, once positioned, move laterally in a longitudinal direction of the rail under the effect of a vibration or an impact, for example. Furthermore, it is easy for an operator to accidentally move or remove the fastener supports.
The spacing between the equipment (supply systems) is thus potentially not kept constant, and this can prove detrimental in particular when said equipment consists of electrical wires: the segregation distances, as they are known, are then not respected. It will be noted here that a segregation distance corresponds for example to the distance that should separate two electrical wires in order to limit the effects due to electromagnetic interference.
Finally, the prior art device presented is not particularly easy to use in as much as, in order to secure a fastener support to the rails, it is necessary to lock the elastic clip of the fastener support in position with the aid of a clasp, a portion of which is wedged in an opening made in the wall of the fastener support, this operation being very complex for an operator.
The invention proposes remedying at least one of the above drawbacks.